


Birthday Wishes

by shanachie



Series: Darling Lisa [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Leonard and Mick celebrate the birthday of someone very special in their life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/gifts).



> A slightly belated birthday gift for the lovely caffienekitty, who I thought needed something special. I hope you enjoy this! Thanks to dragonydreams who did a superfast beta on this.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

The curly haired teenager twisted her head around as a horn honked behind her. Around her other heads turned to see who was blowing the horn, craning their necks to see into the car. The girl smiled when she recognized the car, waving at the man behind the wheel. Shifting her backpack to sit better on her shoulder, she almost ran to where he was waiting. “Lenny!” her voice almost bubbled out of her as she yanked the door open.

“Hey, Trainwreck,” the driver greeted her. She tossed her backpack behind the seat as she settled into the passenger seat. “Seatbelt.”

Lisa huffed, but dragged the seatbelt into place. “I didn’t know you were back in town.”

“Did you really think I’d miss your birthday?”

She shrugged, slouching in the seat. “Did you come back by yourself?”

“Mick is back at the house. He thought he’d get started on dinner while we did something together.”

Lisa’s eyes lit up at that news. “Can we go steal something?”

“Lisa,” he scolded.

She flopped back in the seat, pouting. “You never let me have any fun.”

“I let you have tons of fun, but I don’t want you involved in this, Lise. I’ve told you that.”

“Okay, then can we go ice skating?”

“Sure.”

 

 

 

 

Lisa was still giggling as Leonard let them both into the house later that evening. “I can’t believe you fell down so much,” she said.

Leonard hung his jacket up before herding her towards the kitchen. “It’s not nice to make fun of me.”

“I wasn’t. Exactly.” She darted the rest of the way into the kitchen, throwing herself at Mick. “Mickey!”

“Hey, Kid.” He wrapped a muscled arm around her before carefully pushing her away. “Go sit down. Dinner’s ready to be put on the table.”

It took the two men just a few minutes to finish setting the table and get dinner on it. Lisa grinned as she looked at the macaroni and cheese and hamburgers. Mick had even made corn on the cob. “Cake?” she asked.

“When dinner’s over,” Leonard told her.

“Strawberry,” Mick whispered loudly. “And there’s ice cream in the freezer.” He loaded up a plate for her before passing it to her. Lisa would often pick at her food if they went out to eat, but never when Mick was cooking.

 

 

 

 

Lisa pressed a kiss to Mick’s cheek and then Leonard’s when he leaned down as he passed her. “Thank you for dinner. And for taking me skating,” she told them.

“Do you think that’s it?” Mick asked as Leonard left the room. The older Snart sibling returned a moment later with two boxes. He handed both to Lisa. “You know your brother has to get you a gift.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Since we can’t seem to keep you away from our motorcycles… I thought the bigger box would be helpful. And something pretty for you.”

Lisa ripped the paper off the bigger box, pulling back to allow Leonard to cut the tape off with a knife he pulled from his pocket. She squealed when she opened it and discovered a [purple, white, and black motorcycle helmet emblazoned with butterflies](http://images.esellerpro.com/2189/I/686/65/LS2-FF351.38-Flutter-Motorcycle-Helmet-White-Purple-1600-1.jpg). “It’s so pretty.” Pulling it out, she slipped it on and flipped the visor down. “It’s awesome! Thank you!”

“You’ve got one more gift,” Leonard told her, nudging the box closer.

Taking off the helmet, Lisa picked up the smaller box, shaking it lightly. When both of them glared at her, she grinned and then began to carefully remove the paper. Mick rolled his eyes and she laughed, ripping the rest of the paper. Opening the box, she spilled the necklace out into her hand, gasping when she got a good look at it. “Oh. I love it! Oh.” Gently she untangled it, looking at the strand of flowers. [Three different sizes and colors made up a double strand of flowers](http://www.rings-for-women.info/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/14k-gold-necklaces.jpg) and would sit on her collarbone.

Standing up, she hugged each of them in turn. “It’s been a perfect day.”

“Good,” Leonard told her. He smiled as she fiddled with the necklace, finally handing it to Mick to put it on her. “It looks flawless on you.”

Lisa smiled in response. She scooped up her helmet and headed out of the room. Leonard leaned back in the chair, relaxing as he listened to her feet pound up the stairs. “Good thing she likes them,” Mick commented once they were sure she was out of earshot.

“Yup,” Leonard drawled. “Little difficult to return things we _liberated_.”

Mick chortled, clapping Leonard on the shoulder. “It’s a moot point since she was overly excited. Come on; help me with the dishes before you [go brood over the paperwork from future us.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6722119)”

“I do not brood,” Leonard protested.

“Keep telling yourself that.”


End file.
